How to make a human
by A Shadows Dream
Summary: There is more to being human then the parts that make you move. A story in which Shino learns what it's means to be a human in a "school" full of people who were all labeld carzy and mistakes. kibaxshino, other pairings to be shown later.
1. Chapter 1

How to Make a Human.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,

Only this fic.

**In this world we are all made of different parts,**

The last stitch was made and a slightly pale hand slowly lifted away from the patched up body.

Looking down at his work the man smiled. The boy, looking to be about 15 was lying out on an operation bed, a soft pillow lying under his head. Slightly bloody slits surrounded the boy as the soft glow of the well lit basement shined at the almost lifeless looking body. This boy, his first and only son was the first man-made human.

The boy had dark brown hair that fluffed up. Pale white skin covered the boy's face, only the darkness of his long eyelashes and brown eyebrows disturbed the almost too perfect face. Soft light pink lips were slightly opened, covered by a mask. The mask was hooked up to a machine that helped the boy breath.

But he did not come from a human mother. This boy was made by me, with parts from others, and he is my son. The only thing that tells he is different, is his skin.

From the neck down you could tell he was different, a freak some might say. At the base of his neck where this collar bone started was thick black stitching that connected the pale skin, to a tan toned skin. This tan skin reached to his shoulder, also covering as far down as the bottom of his second rib.

More thick black stitches connected tan skin to skin paler than the boys face. The skin was extremely soft almost feminine like. The skin reached from the boys second rib to his hip bone.

His shoulders had tan skin that was threaded to dark brown skin. This reached from his shoulder to the elbow. From there to his wrist was the same pale white skin that covered his stomach. Hands and fingers hand the same type of skin that covered the boys face. The stitches were there too. Every finger, the skin stitched to that of the boy's hand.

His legs were made of several different shades of white skin, only from his ankles down, did he have the same skin that appeared on his face and hands. All connected by the same thick black stitching that covered and connected the boy.

Looking away from his work the man searched for a blanket. Covering the sleep induced boy with the blanket, he smiled again. "Tomorrow you will see your first real day."

Leaning down the man softly kissed the boys faintly warm cheek. Turning and heading up the stairs the man paused. In a whisper so soft and full of an almost real love, "Good night Shino."

Chapter ends here.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own

**parts, we close our eyes to these invisible scares and marks**

Meaningless information swarmed around my head like endless swarms of bugs. Information that I knew but how I could not tell you.

Echoing foot steps reached my ears as not there touched skimmed over my skin as a water bug dose to a pound. The noise of buzzing of machinery played through my black minds eyes.

"Can you hear me?" A man's voice broke through to my mind. I tried to move my head to find the source of the voi8ce. "Don't move yet, I need to disconnect you first."

'_Disconnect:_ _a transitive verb to detach something that was connected to something else._'

My mind told me the meaning. I must not move or elas the disconnection will not work? But why is this.

The masses of information and thoughts faded out as the voice spoke to me again.

"You can move now Shino."

'Shino? Was that me? What I was "Called." Yes that must be it and now I must move, find the source of that voice.

My body jerkily pressed upwards into a sitting position. Moving my head sided to side searching for the man only to be greeted by the same blackness.

"Open your eyes Shino."

My eye lids flew open in understanding, to see they must be open to see the sights.

But once my eye lids opened the world burned and blinded me.

Screams spilled from my mouth for some unknown reason as my eyes didn't work and buzzing cut loses in my mind at this unknown expertness.

The screams did not stop and only the black splotches could be seen through the spinning brightness. My hands flew unchecked to my eyes covering them up and stopping the light and buzzing.

"Shino? What is wrong?"

Whimpers squeezed out of my panting mouth. "Why was this? I have not done any thing and my body is tiring.' I need to tell the man what was wrong all elas could wait.

"My eye, I do not know what is wrong with them." Words low and empty came from my lips.

"I must have messed up. Why? What went wrong? Shino failed."

'_Failed: Unsuccessful, or not having done what is expected or needed.'_

"I am not successful?"

"No you're not Shino. Here put these over your eyes."

"What is wrong with my eyes?" The question left my lips as I slipped on the frames that had been pressed into my hands.

"Your eyes are wrong, there to sensitive to light. Any type of unfiltered light will be too much for them. So as long as you wear theses sunglass you should be fine." The man explained in a distracted tone.

My eye lids opened again only this time I could see everything in a dark shade of the tinted glasses. There was no bright light or burning. There was only the room around me.

Flipping noises drew my eye to a man with dark brown hair and glasses covering his eyes. He was dressed in a white lab jacket and was flipping through some papers and mumbling to himself.

I slowly looked around the room. It was a basement with stairs leading to door. The room it's self was full of tanks. Picher's of body parts and diagrams hung on the walls along with cases full of bugs. Beyond that was other operation tables and medical machines.

"Shino?"

"Shino? That is what I am called, correct?" I turned to the man in the lab coat then.

"Yea your name is Shino (last name which I am to lazy to find right now) and I'm your father, I made you."

I nodded in understanding. This man had made me and was to be listen to.

"I understand father."

He smiled at me then. "I'm glade you made it. I love you Shino."

'_Love: transitive and intransitive verb to feel tender affection for somebody such as a close relative or friend, or for something such as a place, an ideal, or an animal.'_

I stared at my dad throw the tinted glass as I tried to understand his words. I felt no tenderness, my body was the same.

"I do not understand." I told him.

His facial expression changed to one unknown to me. "You don't understand? Are you not happy than I gave you life?"

"Happy? I don't understand" The description that my mind had come up with did not make senses; my body was still the same. Nothing out the ordinary was happening to me.

"You don't understand emotions, another defect."

There was an acing in my chest when this was said.

'_Defect: A flaw in something .A physical problem in a machine, structure, or system, especially one that prevents it from functioning correctly'_

-Chapter two stops here.-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Marks only seeing the real ones that scared**

My father looked at me before going to a table and handing me the cloths that had been on it. "When you're done come up stairs, I must make some calls about this."

"About what dad?" Standing up, I looked over at him.

He smiled at me that held something I did not understand as cold words left his mouth.

"I must fix you, we can't have you be a failure now can we? Do you understand?"

"Yes, I am defective. I am defective and must be fixed. I undstand that I am a failure."

Again the smile and the whispered come up when you're done and he was gone.

Looking around I found a chair standing in front of a body length mirror. Picking up my clothes and walking over to the mirror, I laded them down.

The reflection showed my body and I could not help but think that something was wrong with it. Tentatively I ran my hands down my body. Fingers nails caching in the stiching and in the slowly melding skins.

Slowly picked some boxers and slipped into them. A pair of socks then a pair of brown pants that only showed the tips of my sock covered toes. I selected a black shirt next, slipping over my head. Dark gray gloves that stopped after each knuckles of my fingers and went up to my elbows covered up all the stitching and different skins.

Last was a gray white coat that covered half of my face. Adjusting my glass I made my way up the stairs, to where my father had ordered me to meet him.

The place past the door was a blank one. White walls and tan rug over the ground. A muffled voice came from the other end of the hall were another door was.

Reaching the door I quietly opened the door and slipped in, door closing softly behind me. I stood there waiting for him to acknowledge my presents.

"Yes I know it's soon but you're the only place that can help him. Yes, yes. Thank you again. Yes I will tell him right now. Good bye."

"There you are Shino." He turned around as he put the phone down.

"I care for you Shino but I can't have a failure as a son, I know you don't understand and that is my fault but by going to this school you might become useful." His voice was flat as began to move towards a door that I had perversity not notice.

"You will leave in a few minutes, do you understand?"

"I understand father."

He led me to a room that held a bed, dresser and closet.

"You will be staying there Intel the summer time comes if improvements have been made." He pulled two bags out of the closet and started to put clothes in them.

"While you are there no one is allowed to see your body. Always were your gloves and sunglasses. And if you wear short gloves wear long sleeves or your jacket." He turned around and looked at me. "Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, you will be given a room to stay in; I have made arrangements so you will have your own room. School supplies will be provided as well as your schedule."

"I understand."

Closing the bags he pulled a wallet out of his jacket. There is money and a crated card in here. This will proved the money you will need for food and other essentials. You know how to use this." It was a statement not a question. Of course I knew he had made me with me with this information as while as much more that sat berried in my head, in planted.

He cornuted talking while pull a bottle out of his pocket. "And take these." He handed me the bottle full of pills and the wallet. "Take one pill every day. I will send more every month. Shino look at me."

My eye left the pills and Walt to star into his.

"Give ma a brief bio of you name, age, sex, and parents."

"My name is Shino Abarame. My age is 16. Sex male and parents are Shibi Abarame."

"Good," He cut me off. "Now the people there will tell you what's wrong with you so just agree with them. There also should be some one there to show you around."

Walking down and out side I saw the world and it looked nothing like the world my mind had shown me. My father stood at an open taxi door waiting for me.

"When you get to the air port go here and give them theses. There will be someone waiting on the other side for you." I sidled into the car as he talked.

"Good bye Shino" The car door closed behind me and the taxi left.

Today I was born, today I failed, today I was sent away after 16 or so years of knowledge was put into my head and in a few hours I had been sent away from the only place I really new. My name was Shino and I am a failure.

'_Failure: Someone or something that fails, something that falls short of what is required or expected. Failure will not be tolerated.'_

-Chapter three stops here.-


	4. Chapter 4

How to Make a Human

How to Make a Human.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 4

scarred all of the truly broken souls.

Barking played off tune to the blaring of the alarm. Slowly I groped around for the ratchet thing. Digging in my claws I lifted the clock and through it. A smirk crossed my face at the sound of it smashing into the wall.

The whimpering started up then and I couldn't help but growl.

"Go away Akamaru! Today's the last day of no school."

Silence fallowed and I browed father into my nest. Knocking broke through the silence then and I nearly rip out my own hair in anger.

'Was this wake up Kiba day or something!?'

Sitting up I pushed out my front paws and stretched my spin. My long claws digging into the piles of blankets and pillows as I yawned, showing off my long k-nine teeth.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Another growl rumbled in my thought as I yelled.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!"

Slipping form my nest I walked over on my four paws to the door. Sitting down I reached up and opened the door. Peering out I say Hinata. Spring up, I jumped on her and began to lick her now red face.

My tong lapped at her cheek bone as she giggled.

"K-Kiba! Ha –ha s-stop!" One last swip of her cheek and I got off her and sat down.

"What's up Hinata?" My voice was already getting raspy from using it to speak so much.

Her face showed concern as she got up. "You haven't b-been t-talking, have y-you?"

Whining I shifted my fort paws. "Hinata you know I don't like to!"

"S-she will be m-mad." Hinata warned. Shruging in off I walked back inside on just my back paws so she won't worry.

"Why ya here so early anyways?" Glancing to make sure she had fallowed I began to sniff around for a clean shirt.

"K-kurnie w-wanted me to g-get y-you."

Grasping a black fish net shirt I pulled it over my head, my voice was muffled by the netting caching on my mouth as I asked,

"And why's that?" My head and arms now through it I shock my head hair flipping about my face.

"S-she d-didn't say."

"Okay just let me feed Aka and we can go." Grabbing my gray with fur lining jacket I zipped it up as I grabbed a box of dig treats. Walking towards Hinata I dumped some dog treats in a bowl on the floor for Akamaru.

Walking out the still open door I turned to Hinata and closed the door as she passed through.

"So were to?" Pulling up my hood I looked over to her through slited eyes.

"The r-regular p-place." I noded my understanding before grabbing a hand full of treats from the box as we walked.

Hinata looked over at me worried befor she looked away blushing when she saw me looking back.

"Want some?" I mumbled through my mouth full, pressing the box towards her.

"O-oh n-no thank you, I-I already eat." Shrugging we continued down to the gardens.

Kurine sat on a bench in the front of the gardens dressed in her usual odd outfit of white and red. Tilting my to the side I noticed a sing by her feet.

"KIBA IS THAT DOG FOOD!" Kurine yelled, standing up hands on her hips.

Yipping I grinned and shrugged mumbling at not being food but treats and just as good as human food.

"Y-you w-wanted us K-kurine?" Hinata whispered over my mumbling.

"Yes I needed you to go to the airport for me."

"Why?!"

"If you'd shut-up I would tell you!" Sighing she clamed herself down before starting again. "Yesterday I was told that we were getting a new student."

"So? Why do we have to get him?" I growled at the thought of having to go get the new kid.

"Let me explane Kiba. This boy will be joining you pack."

My pack? Tilting my head I nodded in understanding. A pack leader should great every new member of his pack and a valuate them.

"Which section?" I asked now interested in what she had to say.

Your section, cell eight with you and Hinata. You must go now if you want to be there in time." Waving her hand she stood and handed the sing to Hinata.

"This has his name on it, he should be looking for you guys. He will be coming from air port-."

I zoned her out as I thought about the mistery boy. He must have issues if he's joining my pack.

"K-kiba."

"Huh? Oh yeah Hinata?"

"We should get g-going."

Nodding my head I jester for her to lead the way. We were tromping down the side street towards the airport and the heat seemed to only grow heaver, hotter with every step. My toung lowed out of my mouth as my breath came in faster turning to panting.

"W-were almost t-there Kiba." Hinata tried to confore me with her words but worry still sliped through.

Grinning at her I reassured I was fine. "I'm fine Hinata but they better have air condition at that pla-AHH!" I couldn't help but t yelp as a sharp jab of pain shot through me. Looking down to see what was hurting my paw. Blood trickled form a wound were a pieces of clear glass stock out of my foot.

"Ow" Mumbling to my self I sat down and started to lick the blood away. My Teeth circled around the glass in my paw and pulling it out.

"O-oh Kiba! A-are you o-okay?" Hinata barly kept form fainting at the sight.

"Yeah" I barked out to her trough the licks. Slowly it seemed to me it finally stoped bleeding. Slowly, testing my paw I stod back up on my back legs.

"Lets keep going, were almost there." Gringing once more at her I set off.

"O-okay Kiba." My ears heard as Hinata's timid steps fallowed behind me.

I narrowed my eyes nervously as we neared the "automatic" doors. I growled at them. 'I hate thease type of doors, they were liably to brake you tail!'

As o glared at the doors Hinata walked thorough before stoping waiting for me.

"K-kiba?"

"A leader can't show weakness!' Growling one last time I slipped through the door as fast as I could.

"Ahhh! Coldness!" I barked happly grining at a overly confused Hinata.

"You got that sign ?" Glancing back as I walked twards the debarking bay.

"Y-yes!" Hinata squeaked, getting nerves about meeting a new pack member.

"It'll be okay. Sooo what's his name?" I reassured and questioned her.

"I-it say S-shino."

'Shino? Huh. Wonder what hell be like.' Movement broke my thoughts. Looking up I noticed people debarking.

"Hurry up Hinata!"

"O-okay." I stumbled forward resting the erg to run regularly.

We stopped close enough to be seen but still out of the way. Sitting down with my forepaws between my haunches we waited, Hinata holding the sing. It got boring fast as we waited, no one coming to us. Broadly I tock to licking my front paw, growling at anyone who stared at us.

"K-kiba?" Hinata squeaked.

"Yeah Hinata?" I asked looking up only to see a kid about a head taler then me. He was wearing a white gray jackt that covered half his, pants and sunglasses.

He stopped about a foot away from us looking at the sing Hinata was holding.

Standing I looked him over. "You Shino?"

-The chapter stops here.-


End file.
